bad luck, broken vase
by EddieBitMe
Summary: its Renesmee's first day of school, a vase gets broken causing bad luck,Renesmee shows her gift and they have to flee from the Volturi. rated T to be safe. at least 2 reviews before next chapter goes up :D ty x x characters belong to stephanie meyer x x
1. Chapter 1: first day of school

Chapter One: First Day of School

_I will never give up my baby daughter for any reason_

"Are you sure?" Bella asked nervously.

"Yes, she will be fine!" Edward replied confidently.

Today was Renésmee first day of school. Bella and Edward had trained their daughter not to thirst for human blood. At the rate she was growing she could have passed for 4th grade. They had home schooled her until now and they thought she was finally ready for elementary school. Renésmee was well ahead of the other children in her class but promised to tone it down a bit. Bella looked deeply into Edwards golden brown eyes and trusted him just as she always had when she looked into those big eyes. Although, she stretched her shield across Renésmee as she walked into the door.

Bella got teary eyed as they drove away in Edwards Volvo. Even if Edward could not read her mind all of the time, he could tell she was having problems saying goodbye to her little baby.

Jasper eyed Bella carefully as they walked into the Cullen home. He still couldn't believe Bella had taken becoming a newborn so well he was almost jealous of the hard time he had. But that was all behind him and he had moved on, with a wonderful life with the love of his life Alice! Emmett and Rosalie were getting on better than ever; well when I say better I mean Rosalie isn't being such a pain.

"Cheer up Bella nobody died!" Emmett boomed loudly to break the awkward silence.

Bella just shrugged her shoulders and gave him a weak smile.

_It's not that big a deal is it? She is just going to school!_ Emmett thought then looked away from Edward when he realised he heard. Edward gave him a quick glance before changing the T.V channel from Emmett's baseball game to the news.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"Tough!" Edward proclaimed

Reading Emmett's thought he had a split second before a cushion was pelted full force at his face. Luckily he dodged it and the cushion hit one of Esmee's vases and it smashed to the floor with a crash. Emmett and Edward looked at each other both thinking of an excuse to think of to tell Esmee. The vase was a gift from the Denali clan, Tanya would be so upset, but there was nothing they could do now.

Bella went over to the broken pieces and put them in one neat pile on the side and thought to herself: _boys. _


	2. Chapter 2: the park

Chapter 2: at the park

**(Sorry if this is a bit short and not very good I did this at school LOL)**

**Thanks to all the reviews! It makes me want to write more! : D x**

**I will try to do daily updates but I am busy with homework etc **

**And my little bro is in hospital so that might effect it, if I can't sleep in the middle of the night…expect a masterpiece looool x**

**Thanks to CrAzYcAnAdIaNcHiCk710**** x**

* * *

"Renésmee!" Bella shouted with joy. Renésmee came running up to her mother with her big blue eyes staring into hers. Bella picked her up and Renésmee put her hand on her neck showing her what she did at school today. First of all they did some paintings of flowers then they learnt some new words and then started writing some poems about fireworks.

"Brilliant!" Bella was happy that she had a good day at school, and pleased she had not hurt herself. At least she didn't get her mothers clumsiness.

"Please mum! Everybody goes there!" Renésmee was begging belle to take her to the park with all the other children, her friends had not believed she had never been in the park! There were swings, slides, roundabout and lots more!

Bella paused for a moment and then finally gave in. What harm could happen at the park? She thought to herself; well… let's not get into that.

"Sure honey ". Renésmee's face lit up and she was full of excitement. How could you say no to that cute little face?

They were there in no time, with Edward driving like a maniac, and Renésmee couldn't sit still in her seat. Bella was still worried that something could go wrong, that is why she insisted the whole family was to be there to keep an eye on her. Jasper could sense this and sent across a soothing feeling, Bella gave him a smile as a thank you and continued to walk into the gate of the park.

Renésmee ran through the gates and went straight to the swings where she recognised one of the girls from her class and started playing with her.

"Don't worry love, nothing is going to happen" Edward said in his velvety voice that he knew he could persuade her with. She smiled and went to sit on a bench in the shade of a massive oak tree.

_Edwards POV_

_I remember coming here when I was a kid with my mum and dad when I was about 14 I climbed that oak tree and broke my leg and arm falling out of it, but I got to admit is was really fun standing at the top of the tree… well, lets say I got a bit to full of myself and started showing off to my friends and I lost my balance._

Back to narrator (:S ) POV

Edward smiled to himself, Bella was wondering what was so funny but she was easily distracted by the scream of Renésmee. Bella's head shot round but had seen the scream was only a scream of excitement. Gosh I am getting so paranoid! She thought.

There was a loud crash, everyone wanted to know what happened, all they saw was Emmett on the floor by the slide who quickly jumped up looking embarrassed "I'm okay" he said and walked away.

Ha. Trust Emmett to make a big scene in front of everybody. * _bang*_ "Emmett! " Edward and Bella shouted but when they turned around they found Renésmee lying on the floor crying ……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **No reviews no chapters : ( **

**Believe me! Nobody wants that!**


	3. Chapter 3: carlise we need you

_Chapter 3: Carlisle we need you!_

**Hope you like this chapter! Thanks to reviewers, you guys make my day :) go ahead and treat yourself to something nice!**

* * *

"Renésmee!" Bella screamed and ran over to her with Edward not far behind.

"Are you okay, darling are you okay? What's wrong?" Bella was hysteric by now

"I.. I'm okay, I just fell off the swings" Renésmee managed to say through sobs.

Bella cradled her in her arms and comforted her until she stopped crying. They carried her to the Volvo and drove back home. Renésmee fell asleep on the way home, probably from sobbing so much. They went home into Edward's and Bella's little cottage and set her into her bed.

_This is all my fault, I knew I shouldn't of taken her to the park_, Bella thought.

"No its not love, nobody could have known that was going to happen" Edward reassured her. _How does he do that! I'm sure he was just lying when he said he couldn't read my mind!_

It was a long night.

At about 8am it was time to check on Renésmee, she walked into the room and stared at her little baby and cried a bit at her bruised head.

"Renésmee, darling time to wake up" Bella said warily.

No response came from Renésmee. Bella panicked and said a bit louder "Renésmee?! Darling can you hear me?". Still no response came. Bella called for Edward and he came running hurriedly with a worried look on his face." What wrong?" he asked panicked, Bella was struggling to get the words out between sobs "It's *sob* Renésmee *sob* she just *sob* wont wake *sob *up!"

Edward pulled out his mobile phone and quick as a flash Carlisle name appeared on the screen, he answered on the fist ring, "Carlisle we need you know , it is Renésmee something is wrong but we don't know what we need you to come quick" his tone was a bit more calmer now knowing that help was on it way but Bella couldn't help but still feel sad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I know it was short and I am not sure if it is that good please review on what was good and what I need to do to make it better, thanks you guys, It will also encourage me to write more and to update daily x luv Hayley –may x x


	4. please answer

To be honest with you all… I am losing interest in this story and I really cannot be bothered to write any more and I think that it is not benefiting anyone…

If you want me to write some more to the story you will have to get your friends and other people to review it as I feel that nobody reads it and they don't like it!!!!

So if you want me to carry on… show me your love!!

Thank youuuu!! Love Hayley-May x x


	5. Chapter 4

**Ahhh guys… I love you! ( not literally… that's creepy) thanks for support! I have decided to carry on writing : ) x x I know was a bit rash but I had just had an injection the day before and I was a bit moody, hope you will forgive meee!!!!! -x- **

Carlisle arrived just 2 minutes later with his medical bag and walked ( for vampire speed) up the stairs to Renesmee's room and stood in the door way concerned looking bad and forth at Edward and Bella. "She won't wake up" Edward said in a low hushed voice.

Carlisle went to Renesmee's side and carefully examined her, checked her heart beat, took her temperature, tested her reflexes and looked in the back of her throat. He stood still there for one tenth of a second before stating "its trifius regularus". Bella and Edward stood there staring at their beautiful sleeping princess. "Trifius regularus is a state in which half vampires react to pain by going into a deep sleep or trance; it is their way to heal"

"So she will wake up right?" Bella asked with a worried expression on her face. "Yes, probably in a day or so" Carlisle reassured her. They all had relieved faces and Carlisle said his goodbyes and left, Edward went down stairs closely followed by Bella.

_In the Cullen household_

"Come on! It will be fun!" Alice said enthusiastically to her brother Emmett while he played on his x-box." Me and shopping do not mix" Emmett stated, but Alice was not going to give up that easy! "You know you want to!" Alice said chirpily. "You know what I am going to say so just tell me" Emmett said reluctantly. Alice squealed in excitement "Get in the car!"

_2 hours and 12 bags later_

"_Do you think I have enough clothes?!" Emmett asked. "You can never have too many clothes silly!" Alice stated like everybody knew that._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I know it is very very short but I just didn't know what to write! Have my main thing coming up soon… to make up for the short chapter I will post one tomoz aswell : )x x Hayley-May x x_


	6. Chapter 5

I know that I promised to upload a new chapter but my laptop was being stupid and well…. It wasn't very nice. Enjoy- I write short chapters because I really dunno what to write! It would be helpful if you could suggest things I could put in :D

_In Bella and Edward's cottage_

Renesmee started to stir and Bella looked hopeful that her girl was going to wake up after 3 days in her "coma". She heard a gurgling noise and Renesmee's eyes began to flutter and then they popped open." Mum?" Renesmee spoke with a horse throat. "I'm here darling, don't worry" Bella reassured her. Renesmee's had lifted up toward her mother face and showed her a picture of the park and her lying on the floor asking what happened. Bella replied "you fell and hurt your head at the park and then you had a very long sleep". That was all she needed to know. "Ok Mummy" she said with a confused face. Bella brought her into an embrace and hugged her tight for very long.

Edward thought it was best to leave them alone for a while but soon Renesmee question where her father was. Edward came up the stairs and walked in with a big smile on his face. "Hiya darling how are you?" Renesmee jumped off her mother's lap and ran towards him and gave him a big hug. That answered his question.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I know that this bit is really short coz I cannot be bothered to write anymore but I will update soon I just wanted to find out what you thought of this part, and I might rewrite it based on ur suggestions x Hayley-May x x x


	7. poll

**Hii!**

**I have a poll on my page for a new story **

**Please vote and I will write that story and I WILL update often if I get loads of reviews : )**

**Hayley-May x**


End file.
